There are many different kinds of wireless local area network (WLAN) client devices. These client devices could cross multiple generations of technologies with a variety of capabilities, WLAN authentications today are mostly based on user credentials. Generally, a WLAN infrastructure authenticates a client device and/or user, and then allow authorization based on the identity of the client device and/or user.